


Novel

by magicalpaganini (heartsflush)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Other, terrible romance novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsflush/pseuds/magicalpaganini
Summary: Alexis has many hobbies. Some are a bit embarrassing to admit out loud.Written for a bimonthly challenge prompt.





	Novel

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly an excuse for me to write as poorly as i want to and also use the word orb

> _ “Do you love me, Meirdralel?” _
> 
> _ The elf chuckled, pushing a lock of Amrunelara’s blonde hair behind her ear.  _
> 
> _ “More than anything,” he whispered, close enough to her face that their lips brushed against each other when he spoke. _
> 
> _ Meirdralel’s emerald green orbs shone in the diminishing sunlight, meeting Amrunelara’s spheres of chocolate brown. “But my parents…” Amrunelara’s voice wavered. “My father will never allow this--” _
> 
> _ “Shhhh,” Meirdralel interrupted, placing a finger to her lips. “Here, now, nothing else matters except you and me.” _
> 
> _ As the sun dipped below the horizon, the elves’ lips finally met-- _

“What are you doing?”

Alexis shot upright from where they were laying on the bed, quickly hiding their book behind their back. “Girard! Holy fuck, you scared me.”

Girard, who had just walked into the room, gave them a look. “Why did I scare you?”

“Uhhhhhh, because you came in totally unannounced?” Alexis shot back. “Anyway, what do you want?”

“What’s that behind your back?” Girard asked. 

Alexis winced. “It’s, uh--”

“Is it smutty literature?”

Alexis paused. They stared at Girard for a moment before answering “...Perhaps.”

Girard rolled his eyes. “I thought you grew out of that stuff years ago.”

“Listen,” Alexis retorted, dog-earing their page in the book.  _ “Elves in Love 2: The Forbidden Union _ is a literary masterpiece.”

Girard couldn’t help but laugh, and Alexis threw the book at him. “I’m sorry,” he managed to say through bursts of laughter, “but you make it too easy.”

He picked up the book from where it had fallen to the floor and flipped to a random page. “‘Oh, Meirdralel,’ she cried. ‘My father can never find out about our relationship!’” he read. “‘Don’t worry, Amrunelara. Even if he does, I’ll love you until I stop breathing.’” 

“It’s just like my life!” Alexis exclaimed, falling back on the bed.

Girard snorted. “How is this just like your life? Last I checked, your father adores me.”

“Shhhhhh it’s a metaphor.” 

Girard laughed again, then put the book on the nightstand. He sat down on the bed and leaned over them, brushing their hair out of their face. Alexis pouted at him, and he kissed them lightly. 

“You’re adorable when you’re angry.”

 

Alexis turned over underneath the covers, shifting to face Girard. When light hit their eyelids, they winced, then opened their eyes. Girard was sitting straight up with his lamp on, looking almost shocked at the book in front of them. Through their drowsiness, Alexis could see that it was  _ Elves in Love 2: The Forbidden Union. _

The very book he’d made fun of earlier that afternoon.

“Enjoying your late-night reading?” they asked, a smirk growing across their face.

“Why didn’t you  _ tell _ me that Meirdralel dies?!” Girard exclaimed. “Now who’s going to go to the ball with Amrunelara?”

Alexis giggled. “I thought you said you hated this stuff.”

Girard blushed. “The writing quality needs work, but I’m invested in the characters.”

“Sure,” Alexis replied. They sat up in bed, leaning on his shoulder. “Hey, I’m not judging.”

“I know you’re not,” Girard said. He put the book on the nightstand and turned out the light, then lay down facing Alexis. “I’m judging myself, though.”

Alexis draped an arm over his waist. “Reading that kind of stuff doesn’t make you a bad person, Girard.” 

“Well, yeah,” Girard replied. “That would make you a bad person, and that’s just untrue.”

Alexis rolled their eyes. “What I’m saying is, at least you don’t write like that.”

Girard snorted. “Oh didn’t I tell you?” he asked. “Your orbs are beautiful tonight.”

_ “Jesus,”  _ Alexis replied, shoving him. “Are you gonna tell me about how my long, red hair is flowing under the moonlight?”

“No,” Girard answered, leaning over them, “but I could make our tongues fight for dominance.”

Alexis giggled, pulling him closer. 

“You’re insufferable. I love you.”


End file.
